A New Life
by Deidarra
Summary: Deidara has moved to Sunagakure. A new life begins when he meets Sasori, and the rest in the Itishi group. Lots of mix-ups in relationships and maybe some confusion. Will probably be rated high thanks to Hidan's colorful language...


Deidara groaned as his alarm clock went off. He was not in the mood to wake up and go to school today. He looked at the alarm and slammed his hand down on the button, causing his room to fall silent.

"Why does school have to start today, of all days!" The blonde complained while getting out of his bed to show his ruffled, long blonde hair and slim and slender figure. He walked into the bathroom that connected to his room to take a quick shower.

He turned the water on and slid his black boxers off before taking a step into the cool, running water and shivering as it glided across his vulnerable skin.

After cleaning his hair he shut the water off and stepped out to look into the mirror, at his own reflection.

He sighed and ran his left hand across the area were his eye was usually covered by hair. Deidara had lost his eye a few years back when he first moved to Sunagakure.

**!Flash Back Time!**

_Deidara and his mother had just entered the village hidden in the sand, Sunagakure. Deidara looked around in amazement. He never knew a place like Sunagakure could be so artistic looking. _

_"It's wonderful, isn't it Dei-baby?" his mother questioned. Looking at her son who was only about 16._

_"Mom, I told you not to call me that." Deidara replied, obviously annoyed. Suddenly they noticed something on top of one of the oddly designed buildings. It was in the shape of a man with spiky hair and next to him seemed to be some sort of boulder thing, with a scorpion tail!_

_Suddenly the scorpion tail must have gone out of control, it went at Deidara. He was frozen with fear as his mother dodged out of the way. The last thing he could remember was losing sight in one eye and the call of a young man's voice "You should have watched what you were doing."_

**!End Flash Back!**

It's only been 2 years but it is something the young blonde will never forget. He wrapped a towel around his lower body and walked into his room, putting on brand new clothes including a black shirt with an explosion and the word "KATSU!" on it. Black faded jeans that are baggy and low. Also size 8 Converse. He brushed and put his hair up the usual way.

Right then and there he heard his mom call "Your going to be late. Get out here now Dei, and eat!"

The young blonde sighed. Sure his mom could be a bitch at times but she also had a good side.

When he went downstairs and grabbed an apple he looked outside the front window to see the bus already pulling to a stop. He hurried out immediately and thankfully, just managed to get on the bus. He sat at the very back, near a young looking red head. This man seemed familiar some how, but Deidara just couldn't place a finger on it.

In front of the blonde sat a fish looking guy and a emo-looking guy with long black hair in a pony tail. Across from him were two girls. One had green hair, and the other was a blonde. The green-haired girl dressed in the normal uniform, except jeans and not a skirt, while the blonde had on a white shirt with what looked like a scorpion on it. She also wore black baggy pants that faded blue. In the conversation he over heard their names; Cat and Chikako.

Behind the blonde sat a weird looking childish boy, he wore a swirly orange mask and was in all black and a… cape?

The blonde looked back to the red head sitting next to him, he was staring at him. "Do you mind?" The blonde said. The red head was just barely shorter then him.

"My name is Sasori. Akasuna Sasori." The red head introduced. 'Scorpion? He must use poison' Deidara mentally thought to himself.

"My name is Deidara Iwa." Deidara decided to return the favor and introduce himself too. "Call me Dei though."

"Let me introduce you to everyone in Itishi." Sasori said, a smile seemed to be partially on his face. "Well this is Cat and Chikako." he said, while pointing to the two girls across from them. Chikako smiled and blew a kiss at Sasori, and Deidara felt something he hadn't felt before.. was he… jealous? No way, he had just met Sasori! Sasori had returned and blew a kiss back. Cat was now turned around trying to get the lollipop-faced boy's attention.

Sasori pointed behind him, "This is Tobi, or rather called Rai." he said, pointing to the swirly masked boy. Tobi just sat there, he seemed to be focused on something outside the bus. Sasori pointed next to Rai. "This is my little brother, Ori." Ori looked at his elder brother and nodded.

"Hello." He said plainly. He seemed to be concentrated on something, or someone, else.

"Hello." Deidara replied as Ori turned back to be staring at the girl Chikako, who now had headphones in her ears and was tapping her foot to the bead of the music. Deidara guessed almost instantly that Ori liked Chikako.

Sasori turned back around and so did Deidara. "This is Kisame-" he said pointing at the fish man "- and this is Itachi." obviously showing it was the emo kid.

Someone had just gotten on the bus and was headed to the back. "What the mother fucking Jashin, Sasori you shitting said you'd save me a seat!" Whoever this was, was pissed and had anger problems.

"You snooze you lose, Hidan" Sasori replied. So, this guys name was Hidan. Behind Hidan was a girl with silver hair, and dark blue eyes. And behind her were two other kids. "That's Tori, Hinata, and Haru. Tori is with Hidan, and Hinata and Haru are together as well." He stated. Dei nodded. Hidan and Tori sat behind Hinata and Haru, who sat behind Chikako and Cat.

After about thirty more minutes of bus riding, introducing, and questions they finally arrived at school. Once they had gotten off the bus and onto Suna High School grounds Chikako bolted for Sasori and clung to his arm. Ori watched her and sighed, wishing that was him she would cling to, him she would fuck every night, him she would say those three magical words too. Cat had started sneaking off with Rai to god knows where to do lord doesn't want to know what. Hinata and Haru went to study in the library, Hidan and Tori were in a make-out session, leaving Ori and Deidara alone, oh joy. Deidara walked over to Ori.

"You seem to like that Chikako girl, Ori correct, un?" Deidara curiously asked.

"Yeah, she's the most lively thing I have ever met, and it just turns me on so much. I wish she was mine, not my stupid brother's." Yep. The young red head was crushing hard on Chikako and it was not doing so good. Ori turned to look at Deidara, "And you seemed interested in Sasori. Gay?"

Deidara suddenly looked shocked, Ori was able to tell this right away, but how? "Yeah, un. He's pretty cool."

Ori opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang for class to start.


End file.
